


Friendly Competition

by Kariachi



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra was hoping for the chance to play a nice nostalgic game, but she was more than willing to sit and watch the friendly rivalry between the boys' daemons unfold instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

“I gotta admit, I never knew daemons liked hopscotch.” 

The Libarians were grouped in the center of the Annex, table off to one side as they focused on the massive web that was serving as a hopscotch court and Becky making her way through it. Decisively the bowerbird daemon hopped from open space to open space until she’d made her way across the three foot web to grab the small stone that was serving as ‘home base’.

They hadn’t had any normal chalk and between having to use a spider web for a court and daemons playing some alterations had to be made.

With a triumphant song, Becky turned around and hopped back without a single mistake, dropping the stone at Ezekiel’s feet.

“That makes it three to one,” Jake said, smirking as she flew back up to his shoulder. Ezekiel glared at him.

“It’s not a fair game,” he said, “she’s not got four legs!”

“Taz’s got smaller feet!”

“But your tail doesn’t get in the way!” Cassandra giggled. Playing hopscotch had been her idea originally. The boys hadn’t wanted to play, but Taz had immediately jumped at the idea and between the two of them they’d gotten Becky to agree to a round. It hadn’t been hard. Unfortunately they hadn’t been able to get a court together that Cassandra and the two daemons could use, but seeing her sad face Jake and Ezekiel had agreed to play with her the next day so she was more than happy to sit back and watch their girls each try to out hopscotch the other.

“Come on Taz,” Helen hissed from her perch on Cassandra’s knee, “you can catch up.”

“Yeah.” There was a moment of silence as Taz glowered at Becky some more.

“If I lose,” she said to Stumpy as she dropped off his head and back to the floor, “fall on her.” Stumpy gave the least convincing growl any of them had ever heard and they all couldn’t help but laugh. Smirking, Ezekiel picked up the stone and tossed it into the web for his daemon.

The small rat daemon made it nearly ten inches before a hind foot landed on a thread. Huffing, she and her boys stormed over to sit by Helen and Cassandra as the other pair nearly fell over laughing, glowering at them all the while. 

Becky got a lot of heckling the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> Daemon list for the team:
> 
> Cassandra- Helen ([Tree Stump Spider](http://www.arachne.org.au/_dbase_upl/tang-poltys-ill-male.jpg))
> 
> Ezekiel- "Taz" ([Fancy Rat](http://www.nfrs.org/images/varieties/nfrs_black1.jpg)) 
> 
> Jake- Rebecca "Becky" ([Vogelkop Bowerbird](http://cdn2.arkive.org/media/84/84538782-134B-421F-8CD5-F289E945B9A1/Presentation.Large/Vogelkop-bowerbird-male-side-profile-with-ornaments.jpg))


End file.
